Телефонный план нумерации России
Международный код страны: +7 Выход на международную связь: 8-10 Выход на межзоновую связь: 8 Телефонный план нумерации России – телефонный план части седьмой всемирной зоны нумерации (международный код +7). Части этой зоны используются Казахстаном, а также частично признанными республиками Абхазия и Южная Осетия. С момента утверждения и до 1991 года код +7 использовался как телефонный код СССР. После распада СССР почти все страны постсоветского пространства, кроме РФ и Казахстана, получили свои телефонные коды. В 2009 году между РФ и Абхазией было заключено соглашение, согласно которому Республике Абхазия были выделены географический код +7 840 и код +7 940 для мобильных операторов. После присоединения Крыма к России 18 марта 2014 года Россвязь выделила новым субъектам следующие телефонные коды: +7 365 для Республики Крым, +7 869 для Севастополя и +7 978 для российских мобильных операторов, начавших работу на полуострове. Из-за деструктивной политики украинских операторов связи, работавших в Крыму и Севастополе, новые коды были введены не сразу: в Севастополе код +7 869 был введён 24 сентября 2014 года, в Республике Крым код +7 365 был введён 7 мая 2015 года; первые мобильные номера в коде +7 978 стали продаваться в июле 2014 года. С 6 ноября 2014 года по решению Национального комитета Украины по вопросам связи и информации звонки между номерами в данных кодах и коде +380 блокируются в обоих направлениях. |group=nb}}[http://en.interfax.com.ua/news/general/264357.html Crimea switches to Russian telephone codes], Interfax-Ukraine (7 May 2015) Россия использует четырёхуровневый (местный, зоновый, государственный, международный), преимущественно открытый, план нумерации. Переход к полностью закрытому плану нумерации планировался ещё в 2009 году, однако данный проект не был реализован до конца: по состоянию на 10 мая 2015 года закрытый план используется только в Москве и ближнем Подмосковье.К 2010 г. Россия дойдет до нулей and later pushed once more until 2012.Выход по телефону на межгород через «8» сохранится до конца 2012 г. Все телефонные номера в России состоят из 10 цифр (кроме иных префиксов): первые 3 цифры – код зоны или мобильного оператора, остальные 7 цифр – внутризоновый номер абонента. Межзоновые и международные префиксы Для выхода на международную связь используется префикс 8-10, для межзоновой связи – 8. В планах Минсвязи значится переход на международные префиксы 0 и 00.Russian numbering plan (in Russian), approved on 17 November 2006 Операторы междугородней и международной связи По состоянию на 10 мая 2015 года действующими операторами междугородней и международной связи в России (кроме Республики Крым и Севастополя) являются: * РостелекомРостелеком * Межрегиональный ТранзитТелеком (MTT)Межрегиональный ТранзитТелеком * Голден телеком (Совинтел (ГТ))— не активен на потребительском рынкеГолден Телеком * Транстелеком (TTK)— не активен на потребительском рынке ТрансТелеком * Orange— не активен на потребительском рынке Orange * Комстар— активен только в МосквеКомстар * Арктел— не активен на потребительском рынке Арктел * Синтерра Медиа— не активен на потребительском рынке Синтерра В таблице ниже приведены операторские коды междугородней и международной связи, используемые после реформы 2005 года. Порядок набора номера Примечание: цифра 8 является тоновым сигналом. При использовании аналоговой АТС после её набора должен прозвучать гудок, при использовании цифровой АТС гудка ждать не нужно. Варианты набора номера * xxx-xx-xx (кроме Москвы), в следующих вариантах: ** 3-45-67 (пятизначный номер) ** 22-33-44 (шестизначный номер) ** 234-56-78 (семизначный номер) При звонке внутри Москвы или в ближайшее Подмосковье следует набирать номер телефона полностью в следующем формате: 8-49(5,8,9)-ххх-хх-хх. Звонки между этими кодами тарифицируются как местные. Порядок межзонового набора номера * При использовании оператора по умолчанию: 8-код зоны-xxx-xx-xx (where ABC is the area code), например, набор номера при звонке в Санкт-Петербург: 8-812-ххх-хх-хх. * С использованием иного оператора связи: 8-код оператора-код зоны-ххх-хх-хх, например, набор номера при звонке в Санкт-Петербург с использованием МТТ: 8-53-812-ххх-хх-хх. * Примечание: при звонках в Абхазию и Южную Осетию следует использовать правила набора номера для международной связи. Международная связь из России * По умолчанию: 8-10-международный номер в стране назначения. * С использованием иного оператора: 8-код оператора-международный номер в стране назначения. Например, звонок в Киев с использованием МТТ: 8-58-380-44-ххх-хх-хх.Точные сведения о порядке набора номера при звонках из России в Казахстан неизвестны. Дозвон в Россию из-за рубежа +7-код зоны-xxx-xx-xx Где + - выход на международную связь из вызывающей страны Ресурсы кодов в зоне 7 Список географических кодов России Приводится по состоянию на 7 мая 2015 года. Наиболее значимыми изменениями с 1991 года являются: * Замена кодов формата 0хх на 4хх, код Калиниградской области заменён на 401. http://lenta.ru/news/2005/12/01/codes/ * Выделение кодов 365 для Республики Крым и 869 для Севастополя 20 марта 2014 года. Фактический ввод состоялся: 24 сентября 2014 года для кода 869, 7 мая 2015 года – для кода 365. Коды интеллектуальных услуг связи Номера экстренных служб The government is introducing the unified emergency number "112"http://rt.com/news/prime-time/russia-single-emergency-number-320/ and canceling special numbers starting with "0"). Domestic regulators plan to have this scheme in place by early 2012. Their intent is to increase the number of regions connected to 112 year by year: two in 2007, six in 2008, 24 in 2009, 44 in 2010, etc. These changes are aimed at bringing local regulations into compliance with ITU and EU recommendations. In a press conference on December 2013 Minister of Emergency Situations Vladimir Puchkov said that the unified system runs in a full pilot mode from 2014 and will fully enter to operational mode in 2016. См. также *Связь в России *Телефонный план нумерации Казахстана Примечания Категория:Удалено из Википедии